fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
DBX (Breeky)
DBX is a series by Breeky based of the Screwattack series with the same name. It pits two characters against each other to see who will win. No research, just fighting Episode 1: Kirby Vs Pac-Man Description Nintendo Vs Namco! Which eater upper would win in a battle to the death! Pre-Fight Pac-Man was enjoying his day, eating pellets when he realized he made his way to Dreamland, Still, he didn't care and just kept on going. Meanwhile, Kirby was enjoying his day inhaling fruit when his eye caught a Pellet, about to inhale it. But before he could Pac-Man ate it before Kirby could. This made Kirby frustrated, so he kicked Pac-Man from behind Pac-Man: ?! Kirby: PYHO! Pac-Man turned around and attempted to punch Kirby, but he then jumped back before he could. Then, the battle began. ' Fight '''Kirby inhaled a nearby enemy and got the Hammer ability. He then swung the Hammer at Pac-Man, but he then turned into his circle form and chomped at Kirby, sending him backwards. Forming back, he then did his Bonus Fruit ability and got the key. Kirby meanwhile charged up his Hammer attack and hit Pac-Man, sending him flying with a bursts of flames. Pac-Man then landed and through a Key at Kirby, making him lose his copy ability ' '''Pac-Man then placed a Fire Hydrant and did a side Smash, sending it flying towards Kirby, hitting him again. Kirby then found another enemy and inhaled them getting a Fire ability. Kirby then threw a burst of flames out at Pac-Man. Pac-Man then got up and punched Kirby, followed by another Punch and a kick. Pac-Man his Pac-Pellet attack then his Pac-Jump, making Kirby lose his Copy Ability Kirby then got up and saw Pac-Man charging a Down Smash. When Kirby saw the attack happened, he quickly inhaled the Ghout from his attack. Kirby then got the Ghost ability. Kirby then poked Pac-Man, making him form into his circle form and doing his death sequence from the Original Pac-Man. KO Kirby then got rid of his copy ability and did his signature dance Episode 2: Nathan Drake Vs Lara Croft Description Uncharted Vs Tomb Raider! Which gaming treasure hunter would win in a fight to the death!? Pre-Fight Nathan after searching for long, came across a Gold Skull. He put it in his bag and then started to walk home until all of a sudden Lara came up behind him. Lara: Taking something that's not yours? Nathan then turned around ''' Nathan: Well, I definitely assume that it belongs to you Princess! Lara: How dare you mock me! '''Lara then was about to aim her gun at Nathan, but he then took out his Pistol. Nathan: So you wanna do that huh? Alright then! Bring it! Fight They both aimed and fired their guns, but both dodged and hid behind a rock. Lara then got her bow out and was ready shoot while Nathan got his rifle out. They both then got up from behind the rocks, but right before Nathan would shoot, Lara shoot the bow into his elbow Nathan: GAHHHH…… Well then…. that wants so nice Princess Lara: Stop calling me that! Right as Lara was about to punch Nathan, he grabbed her fist and took out a propane tank Nathan: Yeah……. no Nathan then pushed her away with the propane tank and then threw it, making it explode and her falling down a small Clift. She then landed on grass beside a waterfall. Nathan then got a rope and went down to where Lara was. Nathan: Done yet? Lara: I’m just getting started! Lara then got out a bow and stabbed him in the right shoulder Nathan: OW, not again! Nathan then got out his Rifle and shoot Lara’s shoulder back. Without any words coming from Lara, he punched her twice but she then punched him again in the stomach. Lara then grabbed Nathan and bring out her dual pistol. Nathan quickly grabbed it from her and threw it off the cliff. She was then hit again and then pushed to trip over a rock. Nathan then got out another propane tank. Nathan: Two, times the charm! Lara then got up from behind the rock and shoot him in the stomach with a bow. She then got out her rocket launcher and aimed the propane tank. She then shoot and then jumped off the cliff to land in a another gas plain. Nathan: Oh no… The propane tank then exploded, killing Nathan. KO Lara then went back up to get the Golden Skull. She then headed on her wayCategory:Breeky Category:Fan Fiction